


over the moon

by elisteele



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, maggie is cute and cooks for alex, the night after maggie kisses alex in her apartment, things then get heated and maggie ends up crying just that little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisteele/pseuds/elisteele
Summary: alex had shaken the world beneath maggie's feet. alex had become the sun to maggie's world. and maggie couldn't be more grateful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> maggie is cute and cooks for alex but also ends up crying  
> alex can't stop her emotions from taking over and ends up making maggie cry

The radiating warmth was all encompassing against Maggie’s smooth skin. The light that cut through the bedroom from the crack of the curtains caused a tingly sensation in her stomach as she shifted onto her back on the soft sheets to look at Alex, and what she saw took her breath away.

The woman across from her could as well have been crafted by Gods prior to her descent onto this Earth, Maggie was sure. With Alex’s dark hair tousled and wild against the pillow, with the soft, calm expression that was painted onto her sleeping face, with the light brightening a streak across her face that made her skin have an angelic glow, with everything that Alex was, Maggie was sure that she was in the presence of someone that was truly  _ perfect _ . That she was  _ everything _ Maggie dreamed of and more.

A wide smile stretched across Maggie’s face as her mind was brought back to the night before, feeling even more red warmth spread throughout her body at the wonderful memories that flooded back and invaded her mind so beautifully. She adored thinking about the smile that was brought to Alex’s lips because of her. She adored hearing the light and playful tone that was resting in Alex’s voice that night because of her. And she adored the way Alex’s eyes sparkled with hope  _ because of her _ .

She loved every positive reaction that she managed to pull out of Alex that night because she had caused so much unimaginable pain and it hurt her heart more than she thought possible knowing that, seeing that in Alex’s face. So watching the woman she was falling far too quickly for be happy because of  _ her _ made her feel like she was flying.

She rolled over gently then, the sheet slipping to her waist from pulling her arms out and the loose shirt Alex leant her slipping up from the pressure of Alex’s hand that was resting on her stomach moving.

One of Maggie’s warm hands went to cradle the side of Alex’s relaxed face, the back of her hand heating up slightly from the ray of morning sunlight cast into the room. Her thumb stroked over Alex’s cheek a few times before she balanced herself up on her elbow to lean over Alex’s sleeping form, bringing her lips down gently and slowly to where her thumb once lay.

Maggie then began to press soft, slow, and gentle kisses all over Alex’s face until the sound of a soft hum broke the silence that was enveloping the room. She pulled back, throwing an arm over Alex’s stomach, and let out a small chuckle. Alex scrunched up her eyebrows, her hands coming up to press and drag down her face as now grumpy groans escaped her pouty lips.

When Alex looked up into her eyes, though, all laughter ceased and she gasped gentle, her breath getting caught in her throat. Alex was looking at her with so much adoration and appreciation that Maggie couldn’t breathe from the intensity of it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Maggie breathed and watched a wide smile develop on Alex’s face. Right then, she decided that was her favourite sight in the whole world: Alex’s smile.

“Maggie,” Alex’s soft voice caused heat to spark in Maggie’s stomach. One of Alex’s hands came up to stroke against the arm that was thrown across her waist. “Kiss me.”

Maggie hummed, feeling a spark go down her spine at the words, but a smile grew on her lips nonetheless. She leant down and pressed her lips against Alex’s, revelling in the fuzzy feeling she felt as Alex kissed her, both of them smiling so big that it was barely a functional kiss.

“No,” Alex chuckled. “Kiss me properly.”

“Was I not good?” Maggie joked, burying her face into Alex’s neck, the arm that was around Alex’s waist coming up to the side of her neck, her thumb stroking the very warm skin.

“That’s not what I meant,” Alex answered, a slight hitch in her voice from Maggie pressing her lips to her neck, nipping the flesh softly with her teeth when Alex wouldn’t tilt her head to give her more room.

Maggie hummed. “I’m sure.” her voice was muffled and Alex’s breath caught when Maggie then moved her body to lay firmly on top of her, also letting out a soft moan at the feeling. “Now that’s what I like to hear,” Maggie teased.

She embraced the feeling of Alex’s body touching hers.She loved the feeling of Alex’s bare legs tangling with her own, and almost melted at the feeling of Alex’s hand shooting up to the back of her head and tangling in her messy locks when her lips ghosts over a particular spot under her earlobe.

“Noted,” Maggie whispered, her breath hitting Alex’s neck and making her shiver. Maggie fell in love with the feeling of Alex’s hand in her hair, as well as the feeling of Alex stroking the skin of her bare back under the shirt she was wearing.

Maggie was still in slight disbelief that the woman beneath her could cause such a reaction in her body. The woman beneath her had shaken the ground under her feet when she wasn’t prepared for her, landing her straight on her ass and making her stare her very  _ real  _ and very  _ scary  _ feelings for this woman in the eye And thank God that she did, because there was nowhere she would rather be than right here. To be with the person her whole world seemed to revolve around recently and it would be a lie if Maggie said that she didn’t love it.

Alex was the sun of her world, and oh man was she grateful.

“What are you thinking about?” Alex asked gently.

“You,” Maggie answered, lifting her head from the crook of Alex’s neck and looking into Alex’s eyes. The look Alex was giving Maggie was so soft and beautiful that Maggie felt herself falling for the woman even more.

“What about me?” Alex questioned, tilting her head to the side. Maggie couldn’t help but find it just a little bit adorable.

“Just that I’m glad I got over being stupidly scared about my feelings for you and actually went after you,’ Maggie said, trying to sooth some of Alex’s wild hair against the pillow unsuccessfully.

“I’m glad you did too,” Alex whispered. She then brought her hand to the back of Maggie’s head and played with the tousled dark hair for a moment before bringing her head down to kiss her passionately. Maggie saw colours behind her eyes at the kiss, her body pushing further into Alex’s unconsciously.

Just as Alex’s tongue ghosted Maggie’s lips, she pulled away. “Let me make you breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Alex asked, still affected by the kiss

“Yes. I wanna make you breakfast in bed,” Maggie said, a hint of excitement in her voice. “So you stay here and I’ll go see if there’s anything  _ other _ than alcohol in this apartment.” Maggie tried her best to hold back the chuckle that threatened to slip out of the playful glare Alex shot at her.

“Stay here,” Maggie said, reluctantly crawling out of bed and away from the warmth that being pressed up against Alex ensued.

Walking out into the living room, Maggie stopped and cursed as she glanced at the clock that was hanging in Alex’s kitchen, realising she was meant to be at work in almost at hour. She jogged quietly back into the bedroom and grabbed her phone out of the pocket of her jacket that was discarded on the floor next to the bed the night before. She stopped with her phone in her hands momentarily as she watched Alex in bed, watching her. Her eyes couldn’t help but drag over Alex’s exposed thigh that lay over the sheets.

“Yes?” Alex asked, eyebrow raised and a teasing tone laced in her voice.

Maggie shook her head, chuckling slightly before walking out of the room looking down at her phone. She couldn’t see, but she could feel Alex’s eyes on her the whole time she exited the room.

She called into work quickly, saying that she won’t be coming in for the day and silently hoped that the taking off the whole day to spend with Alex wouldn’t spook her too much.

Walking back out into the living room, Maggie realised she hadn’t taken the best look at Alex’s apartment the day before, but one thing she noticed, something that screamed out at her, was that Alex seemed to spend barely any time here. It was decorated, but there was a thin layer of dust on everything and when maggie padded into the kitchen and opened the fridge all that was there were the leftover beer and pizza from yesterday with only a few other things. 

“You know, with the state of your fridge, Danvers, I could be fooled into thinking that no one lives here!” Maggie called back into the bedroom but got no reply.

Maggie eventually finds pancake mix hidden in a cabinet of Alex’s kitchen, eyebrows raising in surprise seeing that the box is still in date.

Soon enough, she pads back into the dim bedroom holding a plate of pancakes, stopping at stare at Alex, who had fallen back asleep while Maggie was out of the room. She couldn’t help but think about how angelic Alex looked. Her legs were tangled up in the white sheets, with her back turned to Maggie, with her shirt ridden up and coming up just under her breasts. She watched in admiration the rise and fall of Alex’s ribcage as she breathed steadily in her sleep, a fond smile appearing on Maggie’s face.

She crept into the room and placed the plate down on the edge of the bedside table. Her knee dipping the bed, Maggie climbed in next to Alex on the bed. Waking up from the movement, Alex rolled onto her back and beamed sleepily up at Maggie, who takes the opportunity of Alex being on her back and straddled her hips, her hands coming up to rest on Alex’s pale stomach and causing Alex’s muscles to tense.

“Relax,” Maggie whispered. Her eyes were glued to her hands on Alex’s stomach, watching them slide up until her fingertips ran into the beginning of the rise of Alex’s breasts, slightly in awe of everything that Alex was. In awe of the smoothness of Alex’s skin, in awe of the gasp Alex let out at her fingers being so close to her breasts. Just in awe of  _ everything _ , and Maggie didn’t resist the urge to shuffle down Alex’s legs to press her lips to Alex’s soft, smooth stomach.

Her nose dragged over the skin as her lips moved down to the waistband of Alex’s underwear, Alex inhaling deeply, shakily, and reaching a hand to Maggie’s shoulder before Maggie’s lips travelled back up Alex’s torso. Maggie’s hands were slowly running up and down Alex’s sides, and it caused Alex to shiver every time her hands got close to the undersides of her breasts.

Maggie pressed her oh-so-soft kisses all the way up Alex’s stomach while she revelled in the feeling of Alex’s other hand massaging her head gently and in the hums and moans that were escaping Alex’s lips.

Maggie smiled at her name being moaned when her hands slipped under the material of Alex’s sleeping shirt and caressed the side of Alex’s breasts, not quite touching her where Maggie could guess that she wants her considering all the sounds she’s making. She whispered, “you’re so beautiful,” into Alex’s skin as her lips jumped to her neck and pressed open mouth kisses to the skin.

And as she ran her lips and teeth over the spot under Alex’s earlobe, Maggie felt a spark of arousal run down her spine at the sound of an unadulterated moan leave Alex’s throat.

“Maggie…” Alex breathed, her hand tugging at Maggie's hair, and oh my God if it didn’t cause a shiver to run down her spine and settle in her stomach in response.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me,” Alex begged, tugging on Maggie’s hear even more in efforts to try to get Maggie’s lips on hers, and Maggie hummed at the feeling.

Alex kissed her with such urgency, Maggie’s head was beginning to spin, and she started to let out soft moans and the hand that wasn’t tangled in her hair travelled from her neck, roaming over the side of her breast, down her side, over her ass, and settled on her bare thigh, squeezing every once in awhile.

More and more sounds of encouragement were coming from Alex’s mouth and Maggie’s mind was clouding. “Food…” she mumbled against Alex’s lips.

“What?” Alex asked, slightly confused and dazed from the kiss.

“Your food,” Maggie reminded, pulling back from the kiss and sitting back on Alex’s hips.

“I’m not really thinking about food right now,” Alex teased, a small smile quirking her lips, her hands running up and down Maggie’s thighs.

“Well,” Maggie leant over to grab the plate on pancakes from the bedside table, coming back to put it down carefully next to Alex. “You’ll need all the energy you can get if you want to do what you’re thinking about. So, eat.” Maggie swung her legs over Alex and climbed into bed next to her and let out an amused laugh when Alex let out a pathetic whine and grumble. “Oh, also, you gotta call into work soon and tell them you aren’t coming in,” Maggie mumbled, speaking around a bite of pancake she stole from Alex’s plate. Then scrunching up her nose when she found that they were cold. “Sorry, they got cold.”

“It’s fine,” Alex laughed. “And why am I calling into work saying I won’t be coming in today?” Alex’s eyebrow quirks while she spoke, and Maggie found it endearing.

“Because I want you all to myself for the whole day,” Maggie explained nonchalantly.

“All day, huh? What have you got planned?”

“Nothing solid, but I was thinking to continue where we left off a few minutes ago if that’s what you want too?” Maggie asked, wanting to make sure that Alex wanted this as much as she did, never wanting to make Alex uncomfortable by insinuating or making her do something she wasn’t comfortable with.

“I want to,” Alex answered seriously, honestly, and Maggie smiled. “Just… I’m sure I’m not good, so just go easy on me.”

Maggie smiled, leaning over and kissing Alex and saying, “of course.”

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about being intimate with Alex ever since she had kissed her in the bar. It would be a lie if Maggie said that she hadn’t been consumed with thoughts of what it would be like to be with Alex like that. How she would sound, how she would feel, how she would  _ taste _ . She couldn’t stop thinking about how warm and how passionate it would be, and how much she craved it.

And hearing that Alex wanted it too made her skin heat up.

“Call,” Maggie encouraged, stealing another pancake and tearing it up in her fingers before plopping in into her mouth.

“Let me finish eating first because if we’re going to…  _ do that _ I’ll need all my energy. Like you said.” Alex told Maggie, picking up the last cold pancake and taking a bite.

“I can’t believe you can’t even say the word  _ fuck _ ,” Maggie teased, laughing through her words.

“I  _ can _ say that word!” Alex protested, her facial expression screaming at Maggie that she was astonished that the woman could  _ ever _ accuse her of something such as that.

“Of course you can, babe,” Maggie chuckled, but stopped abruptly at the stunned look on Alex’s face. “What?”

“You called me babe.” Alex’s smile grew on her face so big Maggie’s chest felt warm and tingly with adoration for the woman below her.

“Yeah, I did.” Maggie smiled back. “Is that okay?”

“More than okay,’ Alex said, leaning over to kiss her.

Moving the now-empty plate aide, Maggie putting a hand on Alex’s neck and straddling her hips. When She felt Alex’s fingers tangle in her hair she pulled away, sitting back. “You should call in,” She said, leaning over to grab Alex’s phone from the nightstand. 

Maggie listened to her groan, laughing at the fact, then leaning down to press her lips against Alex’s throat while she called her work.

While on the phone, Maggie was pressing kisses to the sensitive skin of Alex’s neck, nipping at particular spots, and revelling in the sounds Alex would try her very hardest to suppress while talking into the phone, faux sick. She took joy in the way Alex’s sentences would wonder off, how her voice would suddenly get higher, how she would clear her throat in efforts to mask the gasp she accidently let slip.

After the call, the mood changed entirely, 

Maggie is pressing Alex down onto the bed and up against her body like her life depends on it, kissing over that one spot on Alex’s neck until Alex is moaning and writhing against her with her hands tangled in maggie’s hair and tightening with every nip against her neck and crying out even more.

The soft but insistent noises flowing out of Alex’s mouth were fueling Maggie further than she thought possible and her hands were stroking Alex’s sides, pushing up the sleep shirt Alex was wearing further and further every time Maggie’s hands came close and eventually Maggie’s hands slipped under the material and were ghosting the sides of her breasts and Alex couldn’t help but let out holy and encouraging noises that’s music to Maggie’s ears and she couldn’t help but have a wide smile settle on her face as her lips pressed incessantly against the skin of Alex’s neck.

Pleas were slipped out of Alex’s mouth one after the other when Maggie brought herself up to stare into Alex’s and she felt herself choke on a breath because of how beautiful Alex looked. She struggled to think of anything else other than that Alex looked the most beautiful she had ever seen her since she met her and Maggie couldn’t stop herself from continuously muttering the words against her mouth as she leant down to kiss her.

The stark contrast of Alex’s shaky hands coming up to grip at Maggie’s steady ones almost had Maggie stopping and asking her what’s wrong, but the shaky hands were now guiding the steady ones to cover her breasts and Maggie lost all train of thought.

“Are you sure?” Maggie asks, and a smile lifts Alex’s face at Maggie’s concern and Maggie can still confirm that Alex smiling is her favourite sight in the world.

“I’m never been sure of anything more,” Alex answers, the tremor in her hands lessening tremendously, Maggie had noticed, as her hands came down on Maggie’s over the fabric of her shirt and giving a slight squeeze to let Maggie know that it’s okay and Maggie felt her heart burst when Alex then brought a hand up to her neck and brought her in for a kiss because the noises that Alex was making into her mouth were everything Maggie needed and wanted.

Touching Alex was  _ everything _ . Making her feel pleasure was giving Maggie something that her mind couldn’t fathom in this moment but it was something so positive and emotional and perfect. And after Alex came down, Maggie felt like crying from the emotions Alex was making her feel just from the look on her face as she stares up at Maggie.

And when Alex proceeds to whisper in her ear how perfect she, she does cry.

And maybe Maggie should feel stupid for expressing such emotional but the release she feels just from letting her tears fall makes up for the scariness of not feeling stupid and then Alex’s arms are wrapping around her body and pulling her flush against her body and pressed feather-light  kisses all over her face, Maggie’s body so close to Alex’s that she can feel Alex’s heartbeat against her chest and she couldn’t think of anything more perfect than this moment right now.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @queersawyers if you wanna request anything for me to write! my tumblr is also queersawyers so you can also message me there :)


End file.
